Darkness Meets the Light
by AmyRoth
Summary: "We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."
_**Hey there everyone thank you so much for taking the time to read this quick preview! I wanted to see how people responded to this new idea I had! Now, allow me to explain her name real quick. "Achlys" is**_ _ **, according to some ancient cosmogonies, the eternal Night (perhaps the Mist of Death, which fell before the eyes preceding death), and the first created being which existed even before Chaos. According to Hesiod, she was the personification of misery and sadness. So (as me being a Greek haha), I decided it was a very suiting name for someone who as an internal struggle with darkness. I find this could be a fascinating story and have some real morals behind it! More is too come! But I would like to have this put out there to see if people like! If you do, please let me know! And more will come soon!**_

* * *

" _ **Maybe you have to know the darkness before you can appreciate the light…"**_

 _ **~Madeline L'Engle**_

Achlys starred with her dark eyes across the table. Her fists were tightly clenched and her heart was racing; staring intensely at Remus Lupin in his golden green eyes was a nightmare.

She hadn't had to face them since Voldemort was at his peak many years ago. From behind her own, silver mask.

"You honestly expect me to believe...after all these years, you had a change of heart?" Remus speculated from the opposite side of the table. Baffled by this woman's boldness.

The complete audacity it took for her to even bother showing her face at his home. Claiming she had changed and wanted to join the Order.

"I don't think you quite understand, Remus. If I don't choose a side now...you know what my option would be then if I can't join the Order."

"You chose your side a long time ago, Achlys. Why should now be any different?"

"What about Severus? Has he not changed?" Achlys protested, red in the face with anger.

"He went to Dumbledore as soon as Voldemort had fallen! This is...why are you just showing your face now?"

Achlys opened and closed her mouth, sighing when she realized Remus had a point with that said.

She closed her eyes and imagined how happy Remus used to look when they were younger. Before turmoil in the wizarding world had broken out and tore everyone and everything apart.

"Are you sure this isn't because of your personal feelings?" She finally murmured. Achlys knew it was a low blow, but it had to be said.

All personal feelings aside, she needed to be in the Order now more than ever. She couldn't let herself be consumed by darkness. Never again could she allow herself to be engulfed by pure evil.

Not after how it nearly caused her to end her own life last time.

Achlys had taken a long, hard look at herself in the past years. It was then she realized she had allowed herself to be manipulated, lied to and used since she was a child.

That and this... _darkness_ she always felt looming within her, just looking for a way out, had left her searching for a way to fix all the wrongs she did in her life.

She knew there would never be a way Remus would love her again. Not the way he had when they were young.

But this...joining a greater purpose than what she was told she was destined for...may just allow herself to live with herself.

"Of course it is! I know what kind of person you are now! How could you ever think I would forget that? Forget how you betrayed us! Betrayed me!" Remus shouted back. Infuriated that she would even consider downplaying the past.

Achlys pursed her red lips together, irritated Remus wouldn't even hear her out. But could she really blame him? She had to admit, with her track record she really wouldn't trust herself either.

"Fine." She stated coolly, liberating herself from her seat. "I guess I'll just go speak to Dumbledore...goodbye, Remus..."

Achlys swifted turned on her heels, clutching her wand tightly as she made aim for the door. She should have known Remus would be as stubborn as ever. She understood it would hard to convince him she had changed but this...

 _What a fool I am..._ she thought to herself. Before she knew it, Remus was blocking her from the door.

"Remus, what the bloody hell are you doing?" She questioned, the tip of her wand now pressing harshly against the chest of Remus. Irritated at his seemingly indecisive antics.

"I'll listen..." he stated boldly.

The tension in the room seemed to be diminished by the smaller space between the two bodies. She stood still, not lowering her wand for a few moments. Suspicious by his sudden change in heart.

"I'm not promising you can join the Order...but I _do_ promise to listen and hear you out." He continued.

Achlys nodded slowly, loosening the grip she had on her wand as she felt her arm dropping to her side. Once again giving in to the charm of Remus's assurance.

"I promise to explain then...the best I can Remus...but you know what my childhood was like. What being a pureblood meant. You _know_ I didn't have a choice!"

"Like hell you didn't! Try telling that to Sirius! What a laugh he would have!" Remus shot back.

Achlys heart sank, she knew it was a weak argument. But what else could she say? She was nowhere near as strong as Remus was. Not to mention having the strength to defy her family like Sirius did.

They couldn't possibly understand what it was like to be at constant war with yourself. To know since you were a child what kind of person you had to be. No matter how hard you tried to fight it.

This darkness that resonated deep within her since birth...she couldn't find words to explain out loud. She didn't even fully quite understand it, but yet...she knew now it was time in her life to start fighting it.

Time to finally find out who she was.

"Alright, Remus...I'll explain..." she whispered.


End file.
